


Radio? more like radiOH!

by Messuaa



Series: WTNV [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Voice Kink, blowjob, maybe some plot if you squint, sexual food innuendo, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messuaa/pseuds/Messuaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this idea waay too late at night</p><p>so i wrote it down</p><p>and now its here XD </p><p>written during exam time sooo yup you've been warned~ <br/>Please enjoy <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio? more like radiOH!

”Oh listeners this is so exiting” Cecil was barely staying in his seat, he had a big smile on his face, and a chipper voice.

“Today we have a special guests. You all know him, he is a proud eternal scout, he is also a terrified eternal scout. He is the sous chef of his own restaurant Tourniquet.” He send a warm smile towards his boyfriend. They had been through a lot, him suddenly disappearing and reappearing with a child and booming business but even so they had found no awkward feelings between them, there was still the burning love from when they were both young boy scouts. 

“Its my best friend Earl Harlan” Okay so there was that.. none of them were out. Cecil was awkward and Earl scared of what would happen with his career as a scout and chef.  
This didn’t mean that they loved each other less, on the contrary they had each other wrapped around their pinkies. Most people however just chose to read this as them being close since forever.

“Hello Cecil” his voice was dreamy as ever.

“Thank you for having me here again.” He said placing his hand on top of Cecils, who, without thinking, started stroking Earls hand with his thumb.

“Of course. Today we’ll have another segment of “Cooking with Earl Harlan” Tell me lo- ooo… long lost friend.” Earl look terrified when Cecil had almost used his normal nickname for him. What a save.

“What are we making today.” He mouthed sorry but Earl had already calmed down and shook his head, no harm done after all.

“Well, today were making a Scandinavian dish” He said with a way too smug grin, this worried Cecil.

“O-oh how interesting. Well what is it then” Was it warm in here or was it just the heated looks that Earl was shooting him?

“The dish is called ‘Brændene kærlighed’ it means burning love.” Screw the dish Earl was eating Cecil with his eyes.

“Well how do you make the dish?” his mind was on anything but the dish at this point.

“Simple. First you have to peel some potatoes, really, slowly. Rub them free of dirt and blood, really use your wrists here.” Cecil was biting his lips to refrain from speaking.

“Then get them hot, steamy. It doesn’t matter if you make a mess, you can clean afterwards” Earl darted out his tongue wetting his lips while focusing his gaze on Cecils lips.

“Then you mush them, make sure they’re really smooth” Earl let the words roll over his tongue, marveling in the reaction he was getting from his lover.

“Season with salt and pepper” He returned to his cheerful voice.

“Aha, and then what do you do?” If you cant beat em’ join em. So Cecil joined in this sexual innuendo.

“You find a good sausage, size doesn’t matter here as long as you like the taste, cut and roast it and place them on top of your mash. Some mash the sausage in, thrust it into the mash. Then top with a good squirt of ketchup and some parasail.”

Cecil shivered, he loved when Earl talked, even more when it was dirty. His pants were tenting hence why he decided to fumble through drawers and quickly grabbing the mic making a hasty announcement.

“Listeners we are all exited for Earls cooking” He damned himself if his choice of words when earl laughed into his hand.

“But for now I take you to: the weather.” He slammed the button that cued the weather and turned their mics off, one second later he was out of hi seat pulling Earl up with him.

“That a mic in your pants or are you happy to see me?” Earl purred into his lovers ear as he brought him into a tight embrace making sure to angle their hips so his leg rubbed against Cecils so called mic.

“Smiling god! Keep talking love!” he slid his hands down earls back pockets, he loved how they fit around the curve of it. He showed his appreciation by squeezing it a bit earning an angled thrust and a spark of pleasure.

“Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and yet you’re leaking this much” Earl brought a hand around, pressing his thumb into the wet spot that was slowly forming on the front of what must be rather expensive dress pants. His hips bucked into the touch, but as fast as he had touched the hands was gone and Cecil whined.

“So needy” Earl stepped forward forcing Cecil to back up until the table with the mics was pressing into his lower back, a problem easily solved when Earl grabbed hips waist and lifted him onto said table like he weighed nothing at all.  
Somewhere along the way he had removed his chefs hat, and was now undoing the top buttons of his uniform to allow himself to move more freely and giving Cecil more skin to explore. Cecil took initiative and did the same, undoing a few buttons before just decided to pull the entire thing off.

“Sweetheart we don’t have long, I’d rather we get to it” Cecil mewled, being at full mercy of Earls words. He laid on the table, paying no mins to the papers, pencils and various blood stones there.

Seeing as they were talking about the sudden dark holes Earl judged that they had about 10 ish minutes. Aka plenty time to turn this hot piece of eye candy that was his boyfriend into a pleading mess.  
He made quick work of the zipper, humming in approval when he saw that his dear lover had decided to go commando today.

“Were you expecting this.” He asked letting his hot breath hit Cecils leaking tip. Said guys letting out a low growl that honestly had Earl questioning if it were him or if it came from the staff room.

“I was hoping, did send the intern away just in case” He looked at earl through those incredibly long lashes with hungry eyes, and Earl lost all self control right the and there.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his boyfriends cock, taking the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, flicking it over the slit like so many times before, only this time they were in public, at work even. His other hand traveled up a toned chest caressing a fading love bite he had left there at an earlier date, pressing down enough so that he knew it would hurt just enough to still be enjoyable.

“N-ahh Earl not just the front” Already pleading, ha had been waiting since he had called Earl up asking if he’d do this segment today.

Earl dipped down his head, going to town on this beautiful erect piece of flesh. He took it deeper and deeper down his throat until he was pressing his nose into the hairs at the base of his lovers cock. This freed his hand to explore more towards his twitching hole, just begging to be filled. He didn’t get far though because he stopped, first nudging Cecil balls and humming around the erection when he shivered at the touch. Intentional moans send vibrations over the erection in his mouth and Cecil was coming undone before, or rather under his very eyes.

His hand resting on abs that drove everyone crazy, journeys towards a poking nipple, dragging his nail over it. Usually he would have continued to caress it to the point where it would be sore in the morning, but time was against them. Instead he showed two digits into Cecils mouth who instantly knew what to do, coating them generously with saliva.  
Earl circled his middle finger around the red bud, before carefully shoving about half of it in. He could tell it hadn’t been long because it only too seconds before Cecil was pushing down against his finger so it went in further. He circled it around a bit, his lover not making a lot of sense as he mumbled something about “good” and “more” so Earl added another finger stretching him out properly.

“Look at you practically sucking me in, what a needy hole you have love” Cecil loved it, Earls voice, being praised even if it was for such a dirty thing.

He reached above him for something to grab onto, as he heard the crinkling of what must be a condom that Earl was getting out from a pocket. He knocked over an empty cup but in his rush to find an edge to grab he hit the button that put them back on air, however, none of them noticed that they were now sending live to every Night Vale citizen.

“Eaarll~ I need it, put it in. Fill me” Cecil continued his mewls and moans, like a cat asking to be pet.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed just his tip in with a grunt, Cecil practically screaming. He held onto his lovers hips, slowly pushing deeper, stopping every few centimeter to let Cecil adjust but every time he did, Cecil rocked his hips against him, since he had lost all ability to talk the second Earl entered him.

“You feel so good around me love” Earl bent over so he could whisper it in his earl, little did he know he was also right next to the mic.

“Yess nngh-ahh. Ah. Earl“ He called his boyfriends name as i fit belonged to his god, and in that moment it did.

Earl pushed in, until all of him was inside Cecil and he marveled at his lovers face, how sweat was making his skin glow, and his pupils were dilated because of pure ecstasy. He rocked his hips experimentally and in an instant Cecils moans were in his rocking rhythm. He pulled out a little and with a hard thrust that made the entire table rock he entered his boyfriends again.

“Com- coming. Close y- ahhh yes. God! EARL” Cecil: a hot mess clinging to the edge of the table as if his life depended on it.

Earl bit his lips, with Cecil looking this good he would last long either. He started pumping his cock as well, in rhythm to his forceful thrusts. The table was moving, but thankfully this was a soundproof room, not that the entire city didn’t know what they were doing at this point.

“Come for me babe, make a mess” Earl angled his trusts to hit that hard nub that always drove Cecil mad.

And he came

Hard into his boyfriends hand who continued to stroke him through it. It only took him a few more thrust before Earl was shooting his load inside hit lover. He fell over lying on top of Cecil placing little kisses on his chest, leaving a trail of them up his neck until finally capturing his lips in a heated kiss, tongues twirling around one another, the mic picking up all the wet sounds and broadcasting them live.

Earl got up slowly, pulling out and discarding of the used condom in a trash bin nearby, trying his best to hide it with some paper that he conveniently wiped his hands in. He felt sticky from Cecils still barely dried cum, and sweat.  
Cecil got up, his hair now a mess, he got his clothes back in order, sighing at his now wrinkled shit, his fault for throwing it on the ground.

“The weather should be over in a minute, are you ready to-“ He spotted the red light. Shit had it taken that long? He looked at the time but there should, as he had said, still be a minute left.

How would he be able to look at his intern again? At anyone for that matter? Worst of all what would happen to Earl, his boyfriend seemed to have picked up on what was happening and he actually looked like he was about to cry.

He looked horrified at Earl before slowly picking up a mic and with a slow mortified voice said.  
“Listeners we seem to have some technical difficulties, so until next time. Goodnight Night Vale. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i have an exam tomorrow XD  
> Buuut i really wanted to write thia haha 
> 
> do leave a kudo, and a comment saying what you thought of it~  
> should i do more smut? another pairing and which?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
